Son of The Viper
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: Andre Robinson is the son of the viper, the apex predator Randy Orton and this is his journey from the bottom to the top of the WWE and along the way he makes friends, enemies but doesn't matter when an old flames steps back into his life who brings something shocking with them.
1. Paul Heyman's New Client

**What is up everyone, I'm back with a new story but the third story in my My Thug Life Universe, this story takes place the same time as my other two stories My Thug Life and The Second City Saint. This story is also a sequel to my other new story Son of The Viper on Deck which showcases Andre's high school days, I do recommend you read it because it will help you understand this story and some of the characters that come through.**

***I own nothing except Andre and that's it.**

(April 11, 2014- Friday Night Smackdown: Extreme Rules 24 Days Away)

**Lafayette, LA**

The crowd exploded the moment Booyaka 619 blared throughout the arena, they got even more excited when Rey Mysterio came out from the back. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome back Rey Mysterio" Tony Chimmel announced as the San Diego native made his way down the ramp. Rey slapped some fans hands as he climbed the steps and enters the ring then takes the microphone away from Chimmel. He walks around the ring with a smile on his face due to the reaction he was getting, it had been a few months since he had been in the ring, he goes to speak but is cut off by the crowd who instantly start to boo making him turn his head to see none other than Paul Heyman walking out onto the stage microphone in hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Paul…" he stops when he pretends to just see Rey standing in the ring. "Oh, hi Rey long time no see" he says with a smirk as he walks down the ramp towards the ring, "How long as it been? Oh I know around two thousand and six when I started up WWE's version ECW that as we how know was just a giant piece of crap but then again you weren't even on that brand no you thought because you were the World Heavyweight Champion that you were too good for the brand that made you" Paul says as he climbs the steps and enters the ring. Rey watches as the former ECW owner walks around in circles, "You look like your able to compete so about a match right now against my newest client?" Paul asks him with a smirk.

"Your on Paul, I'll take on Cesaro" Rey says with confidence, Paul starts laughing then says,

"I'm not talking about Cesaro…" he points to the stage then says, "I'm talking about him."

**Hey, nothing you can say (say), nothing gonna change what you've done to me  
>Now it's time to shine (shine), I'm gonna take what's mine<br>While you're burning inside my light**

It was a mixed reaction when NXT superstar Andre walked out onto the stage, he was six foot two and weighted in at 235 pounds. He had dragon tattoos covering his arms from the shoulder down to his wrists, his wrestling attire consisted of black trunks, black kneepads, black boots and white wrist tape. Everyone knew who Andre was, he was the son of current World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton. Rey watched with hesitation as Andre made his way down the ramp and entered the ring, a ref comes down the ramp and enters the ring as well which starts the match so Rey removes his shirt.

Andre and Mysterio locked up and Andre backed Rey to the corner and broke clean. Andre with a go behind takedown into a front face lock but Mysterio got his feet in the ropes and then they locked it up again and Rey kicked the mid section and took Andre down with a side headlock. Andre sent Rey to the ropes and Rey came back with a bulldog and then cover.

1…

2…

Andre kicked out, Rey throws Andre into the corner then hit some mounted right hands in the corner and then chopped away at Andre. Rey went for a springboard crossbody but Andre ducked. Andre grabbed Rey then whipped him into the corner then choked Rey in the corner with his knee and then hammered at the back of Rey. The fans chanted "Andre Sucks!" as he took Rey down again. Andrew him hard into the opposite corner and when Rey fell to the ground Andre went for the pin.

1…

2…

Rey got his shoulder up, Andre reached down and picked Rey up only for Rey to break the hold and then Rey came back with a kick to the head and then a tilt a whirl headscissors sending Andre through the middle rope to the outside. Rey went for a running senton but Andre caught him on the outside and then swung him into the ring post like a baseball bat!

Andre went right after the arm of Mysterio on the outside and then tossed him back into the ring. Andre locked in an arm bar. Rey fought out and hit a kick to the face but Andre stopped him and got Rey on his shoulders and hit a sick neckbreaker and Mysterio was bent in half. Andre covered but Rey kicked out right away. Andre went back to the arm bar but Rey started to fight out with kicks to the hamstring. Rey nailed a huricanrana and both men are down. Both men got to their feet but Andre knocked Rey down and stomped on the back of the head of Rey then sent him to the outside. Andre got out of the ring and stomped on Rey's arm on the ring steps and then slammed it right into the steel.

Andre sent Rey back inside and covered for two. He pulled Rey towards the ropes then wrapped Rey's arm around the bottom rope and yanked away at it. Rey's arm is hurt bad as Andre gets back into the ring. He picks Rey up then gets Mysterio on his shoulders but Rey countered into an arm drag sending Andre to the outside. Andre quickly got back inside but Rey hit a flying forearm. Andre ran at Mysterio only for Rey to hit a drop toehold sending Andre face first into the second turnbuckle.

Mysterio went up top for a moonsault but Andre hit some shots to the back and got Rey on his shoulders and went to the second rope but Rey blocked and hit a sunset flip into a powerbomb from the middle rope for a pin.

1…

2…

Rey nails a spinning heel kick and then hit some right hands, Andre throws Rey through the ropes but Rey stays on the apron so Andre walks over to grab him but Rey counters by ramming his shoulder into Andre's gut making him stumble backwards. Rey hits a springboard seated senton and then goes for a rolling neck snap but Andre rolled out of the way and grabs Rey's head yanking him backwards making him it the ground. Andre picks Rey up but Rey reverses and goes for a springboard moonsault but Andre caught him only for Rey countered taking him down with an inverted DDT. Rey climbs to the top turnbuckle then leaps off only for Andre to counter with a drop kick in midair, Andre is the first to stand, he looks around then drops down and starts to stalk Rey who was attempting to get back to his feet.

Once Rey was standing, Andre spun him around and went for an RKO only for Rey to counter with a dropkick to the face sending Andre into the ropes. Rey runs and connects with a 619 but when he went for the seated senton Andre countered by hitting him with an RKO out of nowhere and Andre went for the pin.

1…

2…

3….

Andre stood just as his music started playing, Paul Heyman entered the ring and raised his client's arm into the air making the fans boo. Both men left the ring and made their way up the ramp then enter the back, "I'll meet you at the car kid" Heyman says then walks off leaving Andre standing there. He turns and starts walking towards the locker room but as he walks he notices the looks of disapproval from the other Smackdown superstars because he aligned himself with Paul Heyman, a man who had no problem turning on his clients at the drop of a hat but Andre ignored them as he entered the locker room. He walked over and reached into his bag to pull out his phone to see that he had gotten texts from Cody, Zach, AJ Lee and Woody all asking him why he would agree to work with Paul Heyman. Andre shook his head at the texts, _'they wouldn't understand' _he thought as he went to put his phone away only for it to go off again he peered at the name and almost dropped it when he saw that it read Maya. He slid his phone open and the text popped up onto the screen which read,

**I believe in you**

**Thanks for reading everyone and make sure you read the following stories as well...**

**1. My Thug Life**

**2. The Second City Saint**

**3. Son of The Viper on Deck**


	2. Accept The Challenge

(April 18, 2014- Friday Night Smackdown: Extreme Rules 16 Days Away)

**Nashville, TN**

Andre entered the arena with Paul right behind him and as they turned the corner Renee Young appeared, "Andre, is okay if I ask you a quick question?" she asked him so he turned his head and nodded his head at Paul who walked off leaving them standing there. "Andre, can I get your reason for challenging Rey Mysterio?" she asked him, he didn't reply at first as he only licked his lips then said,

"Renee, there is only one thing that I love about this business and that is a real challenge which is something that Rey gave me last week" he turned to the camera that was there and said, "Rey I know your probably watching this so pay close attention cause want to challenge you to a match at Extreme Rules but just any match but a Falls Count Anywhere match" he goes to walk away but stops and turns back to the camera then says, "And Rey, I better have your answer by tonight or bad things will be coming" Andre walks away making his way towards his locker room and once he enters he changes into his wrestling attire then leaves the room going straight to the catering area.

Andre turned to look at the monitor, a match was currently going on which happened to include Evan Bourne who was a friend of Rey's, a smile crossed Andre's face so he made his way towards the gorilla position and as soon as Evan connected with Air Bourne he emerged from behind the curtain then ran down the ramp after sliding into the ring he attacked Evan Bourne giving the Bourne the win by DQ. Andre didn't stop there as he picked Evan up then whipped him into the ropes and when Bourne came back Andre connected with a power slam. He stood and stared down at the defenseless man with a cold expression on his face, Andre gets out of the ring then grabs a steel chair out from underneath the ring before getting back into the ring he grabs a microphone then gets in.

He doesn't attack Bourne, in fact he places the chair down next to the man then puts the microphone to his mouth. "Rey…. Rey I know your back there and I know you got my message so why don't you come on out here and accept" he says, Andre sits there waiting for Rey to emerge but when he gets nothing Andre stands then says, "And here I thought you were Evan's friend" he tosses the microphone out of the ring then picks Evan up slowly only to RKO him onto the seat of the steel chair. Andre stands then gets out of the ring while the doctors checked on Evan, he made his way up ramp without even looking back at what he had done. He enters the back to see Heyman standing there with a smile on his face and clapping his hands, Andre didn't say anything as he made his way towards the catering table and grabbed a bottle of water.

"That was wonderful, I didn't even think of something like that," Heyman said with a smile on his face, Andre didn't say anything to his manager as he opened the water bottle then took a sip before turning to see Smackdown General Manager Vickie Gurrerro standing there with a frown on her face.

"Andre, since you think you can just walk out to the ring and attack one of my superstars then you are surely mistaken but it also appears you have a certain trend of superstars you will attack so tonight it will be Andre going one on one against Sin Cara" she said then stormed off leaving them standing there.

(!)

The crowd expresses their hatred as Burn In My Light blares throughout the arena and Andre along with Paul Heyman walk out onto the stage. Andre's expression is the same as it was when he was in the back, blank as if he didn't care what the fans thought of him. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Detroit, Michigan, weighting in at 235 pounds being accompanied by Paul Heyman Andre" Lillian Garcia announced as they made their way down the ramp towards the ring. The boos turned to cheers as Ancient Spirit hit and Sin Cara came out wearing his blue and gold attire, "His opponent from Mexico City, Mexico, weighting in at 180 pounds Sin Cara" Lillian announced as Sin Cara rand down the ramp then leaped over the top rope, he rolled then got to his feet.

Both men locked up just as the ref rang the bell, Andre takes charge and gets Cara into a side headlock before throwing him into the ropes and when Cara came back Andre connected with a vicious clothesline. Andre stood then walked over and motioned at Paul who then walked over and grabbed a microphone, which he handed to Andre. "Rey… I know your back there, come out here now and accept my challenge or the pain I will inflect onto Evan Bourne will be nothing compared to what I will do to Sin Cara" Andre said, he stood there and waited for Rey to come out, when Rey didn't Andre picked Sin Cara up then threw him to the outside of the ring to the arena floor. Andre got out of the ring and landed a kick to the side of Sin Cara's skull knocking him down before picking him up to his feet then whipped him hard into the steel steps shoulder first.

"Come on Rey, I don't want to do this" Andre says as he picks Sin Cara up and rams him back first into the barricade then into the ring apron. Andre picks Sin Cara up then whips him back into the ring before walking over to where the announcers were and grabbed two steel chairs, which he slid into the ring before getting in himself. The ref yells at Andre telling him that he can't use the chairs or he'll be disqualified but Andre doesn't listen as he strikes Sin Cara in the back with a chair making the ref ring the bell. Andre doesn't give up and as he continues to smack Sin Cara in the back with the chair before he sets both of them up so the seats were facing each other. Andre walks over and picks Sin Cara up then drags him over to the other side of the chairs putting them between Andre and Sin Cara.

Andre goes to RKO him through the chairs when Rey's music hits and the San Diego native came out onto the stage. "Andre stop… don't do it…. All right you got your match, I accept the challenge" Rey says, Andre smirks happy to get his match for Extreme Rules but then RKO's Sin Cara onto the chairs anyways before sliding out of the ring just as Rey gets into the ring. Andre along with Paul Heyman make their way up the ramp, both watching as Rey and the doctors check on Sin Cara to make sure they're okay.

"Andre is a monster, who is a disgrace to the Orton family," Cole said as Andre stood on the stage watching the activity in the ring. They enter the back only to stop in their tracks when they see World Heavyweight Champion and Andre's father Randy Orton standing there and he doesn't look happy. Paul quickly excuses himself allowing the father and son have to some alone time.

"Listen I know what your going to say alright, your going to say that working with a guy like Paul is one of the dumbest things I have ever done but you know what? I'm glad that I did agree to work with him… you know why? Because if you look at Paul's track record every superstar has made it to the top, Brock Lesnar is a former three time WWE Champion, Curtis Axel is a former Intercontinental Champion and the list goes on" Andre says breaking the silence between them. He stands there waiting for his father to say something, anything but then Randy said,

"I believe in you."

**Thanks for reading, I will have chapter 2 for My Thug Life and The Second City Saint up next.**

**Extreme Rules Card:  
><strong>

**Match 1: Los Matadors W/El Torito vs. Heath Slater & Drew Myclntyre W/Jinder Mahal & Hornswoggle**

**Match 2: Cesaro W/Paul Heyman vs. Rob Van Dam vs. Jack Swagger W/Zeb Colter- Triple Threat Elimination Match**

**Match 3: Big E vs. Bad News Barrett (C)- WWE Intercontinental Championship**

**Match 4: Alexander Rusev W/Lana vs. R-Truth and Xavier Woods- Two on One Handicap Match**

**Match 5: The Shield (Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) (C) vs. Kane & Big Show- World Tag Team Championship**

**Match 6: Andre W/Paul Heyman vs. Rey Mysterio- Falls Count Anywhere**

**Match 7: Dre Jackson vs. Fandango- Last Man Standing Match  
><strong>

**Match 8: Dean Ambrose (C) vs. Sheamus- United States Championship**

**Match 9: AJ Lee (C) vs. Nikki Bella- Women's Championship**

**Match 10: Bray Wyatt W/Luke Harper & Erick Rowan vs. John Cena- Steel Cage Match  
>Match 11: Paige vs. Tamina Snuka<br>**

**Match 12: CM Punk (C) vs. Daniel Bryan- Extreme Rules Match for the WWE Championship**


	3. Four Man Team of Destruction

(April 25, 2014- Friday Night Smackdown: Extreme Rules 9 Days Away)

**Hershey, PA**

Michael Cole stood in the middle of the ring with a microphone in his had, " Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Friday Night Smackdown, my guest tonight debuted two weeks ago and has been on a path of destruction lets take a look" he says motioning to the titantron which shows Andre's debut two weeks ago, his match against Rey the same night then the video switches to the week before, showing his attack on Evan Bourne along with his match against Sin Cara. "Please welcome my guest Andre" Cole says as the crowd starts booing as Burn In My Light blares throughout the arena. Andre and Paul Heyman walk out onto the stage , the two men walk down the ramp then enter the ring, "Andre many of the fans and superstars say that your showing nothing but disrespect to Rey by attacking his friends and forcing him to accept your challenge at Extreme Rules can I get your thoughts on this?" Cole asked him.

Andre looked out at the crowd with no expression as if he didn't care what they thought, he took the microphone away from Cole then said, "Yes I'll admit that I did in fact show some disrespect to Rey Mysterio, someone who is a former Tag Team Champion, Cruiserweight Champion, World Heavyweight Champion and WWE Champion…. But that was never my intent its like what I said last week, I came to the WWE looking for a challenge and my first night here I found that challenge in Rey but even though I won I still wanted more so I did what I did last week to Evan Bourne and Sin Cara because I thought…. No I believed that Rey would never had accepted my challenge" he pulled the microphone away allowing the fans in the audience to chant bullshit, which actually made him smirk.

"YOUR RIGHT. I DID DO IT ON PURPOSE AND I WOULD DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN" he shouted at the crowd making them boo him even more before he turned his attention to Michael Cole. "I also have very good hearing which means I heard what you said last week Cole" he growled as he grabbed Cole's tie then started to wrap it around his hand until the tie was wrapped around his entire hand. "Is that how you see me Cole? As a monster?" he asks the scared man who tired who started shaking his head saying that he didn't say that the week before. Suddenly the crowd started to cheer making Andre release his hold on Cole and turn just in time to see Rey enter the ring with a steel chair so Andre and Heyman quickly got out of the ring just as Rey got in.

The two men made their way up the ramp backwards as Rey circled around in the ring. Rey picked up the microphone then said, "Why wait until next week, why not do this right now?" the crowd roars with approval and Andre starts making his way back down the ramp. He started climb onto the ring apron only drop back down making the crowd boo as he made his way back up the ramp to the stage were Heyman was waiting for him but before either man could enter the back Smackdown General Manager Vickie Guerruer walked out onto the stage.

"Excuse me gentlemen but before you leave, I thought I'd make tonight's main event match, it will be Andre teaming with The Shield to take on the team of Rey Mysterio, Kane, Big Show & Sheamus in a eight man tag team match" she announced before going into the back.

Andre sat in the chair in the locker room watching as Paul walked back and forth, when he finally had enough he said, "Paul sit down before you pass out" Heyman stood still and that's when the door to the locker room opened and in walked the three members of The Shield. Andre stood and held their gaze, he didn't trust the men one bit, they had a habit of turning on their partners during matches. "Listen I don't care if you like me or not but if either of you move in anyway that I don't like then I won't hesitate to take you down do I make myself clear?" he asks staring at the big man Roman Reigns mostly. He turns his head when he hears Dean Ambrose let a small chuckle then Dean says,

"Listen buddy you don't have to worry about the three of us… I think the only people you should worry about is our opponents tonight… because maybe just maybe you could find yourself alone in the ring with all four of them" both men stared daggers at each other luckily before anything can happen Heyman stepped between them and said,

"Fellas, we're not here to fight each other…. Tonight is about showing Rey Mysterio, Sheamus, Kane and Big Show that they have no chance of winning at Extreme Rules, not only that but it will teach them that they are the past and you are the future of this company" the four men stare at Paul clearly thinking about his words then all nod their heads before leaving the locker room at the same time.

(!)

"The following contest is a eight man tag team match" Lillian announced as the bell was rung. The fans cheer as Booyaka 619 hit and Rey ran out onto the stage, "Introducing first, from San Diego, Califorina, weighting in at 175 lbs Rey Mysterio" Lillian announced as Rey made his way down the ramp just as Written in My Face hit and Sheamus came out from the back, "Introducing next from Dublin, Ireland, weighting in at 267 lbs The Celtic Warrior Sheamus" Lillian announced as Sheamus made his way down the ramp and as soon as he entered the ring fire erupted from the turnbuckles and stage just as Veil of Fire hit and out walked Kane, "And their partner from Parts Unknown, weighting in at 323 lbs Kane" Kane walked down the ramp then entered the ring and stood there as Crank it Up hit and out walked Big Show, "From Tampa, Florida, weighting in at 425 lbs Big Show" Lillian said as Big Show made his way down the ramp then entered the ring.

The cheers from the WWE Universe turned to boos as Burn In My Light hits and Andre walks out with Paul Heyman right behind him. "And their opponents, first from Detroit, Michigan, weighting in at 235 lbs, accompanied by Paul Heyman Andre" Lillian announced as he made his way down the ramp but stopped when he reached the ring.

**Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta… Shield**

The three members of Shield, United States Champion Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns made their way through the crowd going straight to the barricade. They leaped over and took their places surrounding the ring like a pack of wolves along with Andre, all four men slowly climbed onto the ring apron watching their prey like stalkers waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The moment came when both Kane and Big Show went at Rollins and Ambrose allowing Andre along with Reigns to enter the ring to attack the other two men. Kane and Big Show turn to help their partners only to be attacked from behind by Rollins and Ambrose who take them out by the back of the knees.

The four men began to assault their opponents not allowing them to get up, Andre was on Rey while The Shield took care of their opponents for this Sunday. The ref had no choice but to throw the match out as he was unable to gain control of the chaos, the four men didn't care as Andre picked Rey up only to hit him with an RKO knocking him out cold, Ambrose hit Sheamus with Dirty Deeds, Roman connected with a Spear on Big Show while Rollins hit Kane with Curb Stomp. All four men stood over their opponents with their arms raised into the air while the fans booed them.

**Thanks for reading everyone, make sure you read the rest of the stories in this series**

**1. The Second City Saint**

**2. Son of The Viper on Deck**

**3. My Thug Life  
><strong>

**Extreme Rules Match Card:**

**Match 1: Los Matadores W/El Torito vs. Heath Slater & Drew McIntyre W/Jinder Mahal & Hornswoggle**

**Match 2: Cesaro W/Paul Heyman vs. Rob Van Dam vs. Jack Swagger W/Zeb Colter- Triple Threat Elimination Match**

**Match 3: Big E vs. Bad News Barrett (C)- WWE Intercontinental Championship**

**Match 4: Alexander Rusev W/Lana vs. R-Truth & Xavier Woods- Two on One Handicap Match**

**Match 5: The Shield (Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) vs. Kane & Big Show**

**Match 6: Andre W/Paul Heyman vs. Rey Mysterio- Falls Count Anywhere**

**Match 7: Dre Jackson vs. TBA**

**Match 8: Dean Ambrose (C) vs. Sheamus- United States Championship**

**Match 9: AJ Lee (C) vs. Nikki Bella- Women's Championship**

**Match 10: Bray Wyatt W/Luke Harper & Erick Rowan vs. John Cena- Steel Cage Match**

**Match 11: Paige vs. Tamina Snuka**

**Match 12: CM Punk (C) vs. Daniel Bryan- Extreme Rules match for the WWE Championship**


End file.
